


Knives and Kisses

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Joker has a Daughter, Angst, Batman is Bad, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark, Dubious Morality, F/M, First In The Fandom, Gen, Joker Family, Phsycological Thriller, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Questioning Morality, Romance, dark!fic, questioning humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: Harmony Quinn had a history of making the best of a bad situation. Especially since she was always being taken in and out of different places. After years of getting hurt, she finally had enough. Was her mind truly gone? Could she ever learn to love again? Find out in this tale of crime, violence, and romance.





	1. Prologue

Harley was elated. After almost a year she had finally been reunited with her Mr. J. The reunion was almost as amazing as she hoped. Almost.

She knew she should've gotten over it by now. She should've known that she could've never had a normal life. However, she just kept staring at the small picture frame in her hands. She stared at the last picture she had of her daughter. 

Harley wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Harley wanted to scream, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at the smiling girl in the picture frame.

"Harley! Where are you ya little minx," The Joker yelled from the front door of the penthouse. Harley laid the picture down and came running towards him.

"Right here, Puddin'," Harley kissed the Joker while smiling. The Joker pulled Harley off of him and looked at her.

"I have a surprise for you," Joker smiled, "We are getting our Harmony back."


	2. Nightmares

I woke up in a panic. I glanced around the room quickly, trying to find some sort of comfort. I then realized that all I had was myself to act as a source of comfort. 

I sighed, realizing that this was the third time this week I had the same nightmare. I noticed how my sweat seemed to be wrapped around me like a thick blanket, refusing to let go. It was really gross.

    I quickly got up. My head was pounding because of the sudden motion. I was thankful that there was no noise around me until she entered the room.

     "Harmony! Hey! I'm talking to you," Brittany Thomson yelled at me. Of course she would already be dressed with her blonde hair and neutral makeup perfectly done. She is the bane of my existence and it is her life goal to make my life hell.

"What do you want," I mumbled.

"What? You know I can't hear you right? Maybe you should see if the voices in your head have the same complaint. I bet they do," Brittany shoved me to my bed and left the room laughing. 

I stared at the door for a moment before getting up. My head now hurt even more and I couldn't do anything about it, so I just took my mind off the pain and began getting dressed.

\~\

Community service was boring as hell. I had to sit around dumb brats for two hours trying to tech them shit they are never going to use again. The only thing that made it bearable was Zoe Lawton. She was two years younger than me but still a good intellectual match. I never quite understood why she needed tutoring. 

"What's on the agenda today, teach," Zoe smiled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing if you don't shut up," I laughed. One of the other kids raised his hand.

"So are you gonna help us this time or just gossip with your friend," I drawled. I gave him a glare and gestured for Zoe to go to a desk. I then smiled really wide and began to "teach". I really hate doing this.

\~\

After class, Zoe stayed back to talk with me. We were just talking about the two hour torture we just endured, when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and looked at who was texting me. My jaw dropped. I just stopped and stared at my phone for a while.

"Who's texting you, Harmony," Zoe asked. She looked curiously at my phone. My mouth formed into a smile.

"Me and mom are coming to get you. Be ready by nine. Dad." That was what the text read. It gave me so much hope I couldn't contain it. I was finally getting out of this hell hole, but that would mean I would leave Zoe behind to suffer. I turned to my friend and smiled.

"Zoe. Wanna become a part of a crime ring?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy… This is my fist fanfic in this fandom but an idea I have had for a really long time. Hope you liked it! It will get more dark as the story goes on. So you'll just have to wait.
> 
> This is toomanyfandoms24, signing off!


End file.
